The Love of an Angel
by Baley-fo-life
Summary: It's not that I loved him less, but that I loved her more..." This is a Baley Story Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

_This is My first baley fan fic, I have like 3 unfinished stories on my computer, but I thought at least if I posted one then maybe it would get finished. There are so many amazing stories out there and even better writters, this is just the intro it will get juicer LOL! I don't own any OTh characters, even though I wouldn't mind one bit if I did. Review= Love... Good or bad! Enjoy the story..._

"_They do not love that do not show their love. The course of true love never did run smooth._

_Love is a familiar. Love is a devil. There is no evil angel but love."_

-William Shakespeare

I guess I was never as eloquent with words like my brother Lucas, nor draw every emotion as beautifully as my best friend Peyton or even physically destroy an opponent quite like Nathan could. Brooke even held the ability to make people swoon, fall upon her feet in reverence to her mere being. Maybe that's when the problem began.

Karen always told me I was her little Angel, her daughter. When I was younger she would tell me the tales of the Angels before bed. Their ability to love everyone whole heartedly and selflessly to a fault. Despite the outcome. Giving and creating miracles for those around them, Spreading hope and joy to the sick and injured misguided and deprived. I use to love when she told me the tales of the angels but now I resent them. No ever told me what destruction it would bring when an Angel falls in love.

I'm Haley James and this is my story….

Lets start from the beginning, when I was about 7 years old. My parents were more the hippy type then parents. I was an accident so to speak. There weren't really planning on my arrival, they had already done the "raising" kids thing and they wanted to travel the world, not be tied down to spend the remainder of there adult life raising another child. My other brothers and sisters were nearly finishing high school, and since I was much younger I found solace in the form of a young boy next door. I spent ever waking minute there it was more my home then the one so close beside it. That must have been there decision to leave me in the care of Karen and Keith so easily. Lucas had a half brother named Nathan from his biological father Dan Scott. He was Keiths younger brother and when he deserted Karen and Lucas to fulfill his dreams as a famous college basket ball star Keith stepped in and became the father that both of us never had. Lucas was my brother, maybe not in blood relation but I never put much stock in that kind of thing anyways. That's how we saw it and the way we were raised, he was in every way that counted. We loved each other, respected each other and were always there for one another. It was just that simple. We were the exact same age had all the same friends and went to the same schools. It was only logical that we would end up even falling in love with the same girl.

It all started in the 9th grade the most gorgeous brown haired ivory skinned girl walked into my first period English lit. class. She was about ten minutes late and all she was carrying was a red Gucci purse no books in site. She had on low rise tight form fitting jeans with a red low cut halter top, perfectly manicure nails and a body to die for. That must have been why all the guys in our class were drooling, even my brother.

The teacher finally chimed in and asked the young girl to take her seat and start off by introducing herself since she was sure they would become for familiar with other another as the year continued. That's when I heard that voice, if I had buried all my secret desire's pushed them deep down and kept them locked in a box it was to become unleash, everything that I feared the most to come crashing to the surface like a tiled wave. When she turned around I was met with the most beautiful pair of Hazel eyes I had ever seen. She stared at me for what felt like hours, but in reality may have been seconds. The room became silent, all noise drowned out. I felt butterflies in my stomach and a blush crept it's way from my toes all the way up to my face. She quirked an eyebrow up at me and a devilish smirk formed on her lips, then our moment was broken and an Angel had an obsession an it's name was Brooke Davis.


	2. Capter 2 Everything Has A Beginning

Chapter 1 Everything has a beginning….

Some people say all Gods angels come to us disguised, that they're here walking among us. Destined to help us and guide us through our paths in life, I just personally never believed in that sort of thing. Angels, Heaven , God…. I mean, I'm sure that something like that exists out there bigger then us. It just never carried much weight with me exactly. It's not like I ever had anything in my life to prove otherwise. My parents basically resented and ignored me, they definitely weren't the loving type. Instead of bedtime stories and family dinners, I was thrown paper bills and expensive things. How else would they know I was alive, its not like they were ever home long enough to know the difference anyways. But I'm not here to indulge in a pity party, I just don't do those. So wherever there's a void I simply find a way to make up for it with other things. Fillers so to speak.

Parents, don't need them. I have 2 amazing best friends Peyton and Nathan. We've never had what you call a "stable" family life, since Nathans dad was officially crazy and controlling, dwelling on a dream of a has-been college basketball star that had his future stole by a women who got pregnant there first year of college to become a husband and take care of a responsibility that he escaped the first time around. Peyton's mother died when we were eight years old basically leaving her alone in the world with a grieving father that simply couldn't deal with being a widower and having to raise a young child on his own. We were The Three Musketeers. Nathans idea, he had a thing for capes and swords in the third grade and since there were three of us it made sense at the time. Head cheerleader, star basketball player, talented artist, we were young, beautiful, rich and popular what more could anyone ask for… How about an Angel? because I remember when the notion of it first happened. It all started our first day of high school.

"_Brooke were gonna be late our first day of school! I thought I told you that the outfits we picked out last night were good enough." _The over agitated blonde huffed as she hurried down the hallway toward her first period class.

"_Relax , have you seen this outfit! Like we have anything to worry about this school is going to officially be owned by us and it's always important to be fashionably late. How else are we suppose to make a grand entrance…"_

"_Whatever Davis, I'm gonna jet. Met you at the quad for lunch, Nathan said he'd meet us there!"_

"_Okay Goldie locks, see you then. But you may want to reserve a seat while you can because this outfit is going to get some serious attention…"_

As I walked ten minutes late into my first period class I could already see my plan taking affect. You could literally wipe out from the pool of drool, as I made my way toward an open seat I notice a gorgeous girl looking intently at me. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown that seemed to sparkle so vibrantly with the light of the sun shinning only upon her. I held her gaze I just simple couldn't look away, maybe it was the innocence they held or the flecks of gold dancing in there depths or the mere fact that I had never looked at someone and felt like my body was bathed in an incredible sensation of warmth. The best part about the whole situation was that she seemed to be outwardly showing the affects of our shared moment. Her whole body turned a shade of red that I have never seen before, and I couldn't help but be a little intrigue. Then the teacher interrupted with his ramblings dragging me out of our gaze and back to reality. I just couldn't shake the feeling that she was different, special.

Taking a seat with my friends at lunch I notice Nathan and a very attractive blonde haired boy giving each other a subtle nod . Peyton and I shared questioning glances to one another trying to get the full scoop, he wasn't anyone we recognised as one of Nathans acquaintances.

"_Nathan how do you know the hotty over ?" _

"_Sick Brooke, that's Lucas my half-brother!"_

"_Hold the phone, that's Lucas?… but he's short and nerdy and NOT cute where the hell did "HE" come from?" _

I wasn't the only one looking like they were about to have a heart-attack, Peyton was an ambulance ride away from me.

"_Yeah, well we haven't seen him since we were kids. You know that we're not exactly close, but I really like Haley. She's always been sweet and nice, and just wants him and I to get along despite all the Dan drama. It's only far that I acknowledge the guy."_

"_Haley's his kinda-sorta sister right?" _Peyton chimed in finally taking part in the conversation_._

Just then the gorgeous girl from my first period English class walked by and sat right next to Lucas Scott wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a loving hug.

"_See that's Haley there, the one sitting next to Lucas!"_ Nathan motioned while taking a bit of his massive sandwich, barely able to muffle the last sentence through the heap of food in his mouth.

"_She is really nice and like a super genius. She's also really talented too, I have music appreciation with her…"_ Peyton stated looking directly at Nathan awaiting his response.

"_YEAH, she's like perfect, kinda like an Angel!" Nathan stating matter-of-factly looking at the blonde hair beauty dreamily._

Little did I know how true that statement was going to be and how it was going to affect my life_._


	3. Chapter 3 Three Years And Counting

Chapter 3 Three years and counting…

Haley was busy in the back of the café pulling the freshly baked goods from the oven when she heard the familiar chiming of the front door. Realizing she was no longer alone, she offered a courteous _"I'll be right with you"_ before putting the remaining goodies into the oven and resetting the timer. Karen had left her to close up, this wasn't her first time alone in the café but she had been swamped with an after school rush and she hadn't had time to do any other tasks before officially closing.

Walking through the swinging doors she couldn't help but gasped at the sight in front of her. No matter how many times they would see each other throughout the course of a day once her brown eyes locked onto the enchanted field of green it always seem to happen. Sure, they shared a similar circle of friends and had attended the same high school for the last three years, but since there interaction the first day of high school the object of her affections had purposely avoided her like the plague. She was now in the presence of Brooke Davis, captain of the cheerleading team, most popular girl to ever grace the halls of Tree Hill High and rich party girl extraordinaire, although the killer among all killers to be emphasised throughout the list was that she had a incredibly handsome and well respected boyfriend. Not just any boyfriend however, she was the girlfriend of her brother Lucas Scott and had been for the last two years.

A silent 'Hey' echoed through her mind breaking the course of her inner ramblings. Trying to recover in the least dorkiest way possible she managed to stutter a "Hey" back. The only thought going through her mind after the words left her mouth was that she was in serious trouble and to anyone that knew anything to be held at the mercy of Brooke Davis was never known a good thing.

*********************************** OTH *************************************

"_Ugh where is he. C'mon Lucas pickup!" _The irate brunette huffed while tossing her cell phone in the backseat of her car. She had been trying to call him for the last 30minutes to let him know that cheerleading practice was cancelled and she was able to spend some much needed quality time with him tonight.

After driving by the house and checking the River court she still wasn't able to find him. Nathan was on permanent lock-down according to Dan for fouling himself out of a game that was attended by some scouts from Duke. Peyton had been recently M.I.A, which Brooke had taken as one of her usual emo sessions and hanging out with Bevin and the girls from cheerleading was not an option now that the girls had taken to some skank named Rachel who recently joined the school. Driving past the café she figured it might have been somewhere he would go, maybe to spend time with his favourite person in the world other then her, Haley. The mere thought of the blonde haired girl ignited a million butterflies in Brookes stomach. She couldn't help but think of that one night in freshman year when everything changed. When she had no choice but to change.

_Flashback_

" _Brooke don'tcha think you should slow down on the booze a bit, your starting to put Lindsay Lohan to shame ! The last thing I want to do tonight is have a date with you and the ceramic bowl…"_

"_Ha ha… Funny , but I'm just celebrating a great win in style. Brooke Davis style, to be exact! It's not like we have school tomorrow or parents that are going to freak if we don't come home tonight. So I say you drink up and join me on the dance floor because this is my song!" Reaching out nearly pulling the curly blondes arm out of it's socket._

_After a few hours of dancing and quite a few number of shots later, Brooke found herself being violently shaken awake. '_

"_How in the hell did I wind up outside, I must have passed out in this lounge chair" she thought to herself clutching her head in pain, trying to focus on the image in front of her._

" _Uh, Brooke right? I'm just on my way home and I was wondering if you'd like a ride considering you look like you probably won't be able to drive for awhile." A tall blonde haired boy looked down upon her intently. Realizing it was Nathans half-brother Lucas addressing her._

"_Sure, I think it's about time I called it a night . It's not like you're a serial killer or anything, so I think the ride is safe bet. Besides Nathan knows where you live if anything were to happen to me!." Trying to rise from the chair only to be helped up by the laughing boy himself._

_Riding home they shared a pleasant silence, Brooke was hangover and the last thing she wanted to do was partake in idle chit chat even if the company was more then stellar._

"_So here we are, thanks for driving me home. Your not half bad, despite what Nathan says." Both chuckling at her lame attempt to lighten the mood that occurred once they pulled up to the curb. _

" _You know Brooke, I didn't really want to go to the party tonight" staring directly into her eyes._

"_Than why did you go?" She questioned raising a suspicious eyebrow in his direction._

"_Well, I kinda just went in hope's I could maybe, possibly ask you out on a date?" he stated quickly looking everywhere but her_

"_I don't know Lucas. I mean your sweet and cute, but I just don't think what I'm looking for is the same thing as what your looking for. You know what I mean?"_

"_No, but if you give me one date then I know I'll change your mind?"_

" _I'll think about it." That was all she spoke before exiting the car and making her way inside._

_Brooke couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't going to be the last of his efforts to win her over, but if she was completely honest with herself she knew the exact reason why she was so quick to say no in the first place. If she ever, even for a second wanted to entertain the notion of possibly starting anything with the gorgeous girl from her English class, dating her brother was not a way to go about it. _

_The next few days went by quickly and the school was already buzzing Monday morning about the party Friday night. Leaning against her locker rummaging for some books she needed for class, she was greeted with a dazzling smile from a boy she cared for so deeply._

" _Hey Brooke where did you end up Friday night? I looked everywhere for you and I couldn't find you anywhere I figured you must have bailed."_

"_And how pry tell were you looking for me when I saw you getting ambushed by half the single girls in our grade that night?"_

" _C'mon Brooke it's not like that, it was just fun you know. Besides I couldn't stop thinking about another certain girl all night."_

"_Gross Nate! I know I'm hot but you're like a brother to me…"_

"_Whatever, I meant Haley space!"_

"_You really care about her don't you?"_

"_I know it's crazy I barely talk to her, but she just special. I think she maybe the one. I just have this feeling that we're meant to be more then friends. I just wish there was a way that I could like hangout with her. You know get to know her better without freaking her out by asking her out on a date."_

"_You know what Nathan I may have an the answer to your problems…"_

_Shouting across the hallway in the direction of the front doors …_

"_Hey Scott?"_

"_Uh yeah, Hey Brooke…. How are you?" the broody blonde appeared in front of her_

"_Enough with the small talk, are you serious about us going on a date?"_

"_Yeah, if you want to go… I'd love to!"_

"_Well okay, but on one condition. Nathan can come and bring Haley along to keep him company. Those are the terms. Take'm or leave'm."_

"_Alright Brooke whatever you want."_

"_I guess it's a date then!"_

_**************************** OTH **********************************_

I don't even remember how I got to the café after I turned the ignition while my mind wondered back to how it all began to get us to where we are today. My mouth uttered words that my mind couldn't register just when I was gathering my bearing's with the short moment I had alone. I eyes were pummelled by familiar brown. My soul craved it like chocolate and it was consuming every amount it could hold. No matter how I tried to avoid its depths, the universal in all its cruelty for instances wouldn't allow it. That's when I knew maybe it wasn't to late to turn back time.


End file.
